Burst it Loud!
by blazinggundamzx1
Summary: Crossover de The Loud House y BeyBlade Burst! una Historia donde Lincoln Loud se convierte en Blader y avanza en su Camino hacia la Cima


Burst it Loud!: A BeyBlade Burst and The Loud House XOver

 **¡Hola a Todos! Este es un FanFiction de la serie Animada The Loud House en CrossOver con el Anime BeyBlade Burst Super-Z, en esta historia Lincoln Loud llega a convertirse en Blader tras conocer el Mundo del BeyBlade al encontrarse en el Centro Comercial una tienda Relacionada al BeyBlade y tras conocer al Campeón Mundial de BeyBlade Volt Aoi, antes de Comenzar daré las Especificaciones del Bey de Lincoln:**

 **Nombre: Blaster Lancelot 12 Ultimate Reboot**

 **-Capa de Energía: Z-Achilles**

 **-Disco Núcleo: 12**

 **-Marco del Disco: Vortex**

 **-Punta de Rendimiento: Ultimate Reboot**

 **Sin más que Agregar Comencemos**

 **P.D: The Loud House pertenece a Viacom y Nickelodeon Creado por Chris Savino y BeyBlade Burst pertenece a Takara Tomy creado por Hiro Morita**

 **Capítulo 1: ¡Comienza la Aventura! ¡Blaster Lancelot!**

Todo Comienza un sábado en la Casa Loud y Lincoln y sus Hermanas discuten a donde ir para Divertirse, pero como siempre todos terminan yendo al Centro Comercial cosa que no le Gusto a nuestro Pequeño Héroe

'' Como podrán ver, mis hermanas siempre me arrastran hasta el Centro Comercial y siempre termino aburriéndome, que Centro Comercial no tiene, aunque sea un mísero Arcade para que pueda entretenerme, la verdad iré a la Banca a esperar a mis Locas Hermanas'' dijo Lincoln tras sentarse en la Banca sin percatarse de algo increíble

'' ¿BeyBlade?'' dijo el Peliblanco al notar un letrero que tenía un Logo que decía BeyBlade Burst en donde existía una Tienda, la curiosidad le entro y se adentró a la tienda, quedó pasmado al ver cientos y miles de BeyBlades de la Saga Burst, incluso los nuevos Super Z con partes Metálicas, eran asombrosos por lo que el único hijo varón de la Familia Loud estaba maravillado

''Como estas Buenas tardes Jovencito, en que puedo ayudarte'' dijo un Funcionario de la Asociación Mundial de Batallas BeyBlade/WBBA acercándose a Lincoln acompañado de un Joven de Pelo Azul

''Disculpe, que son estas cosas exactamente, se ven grandiosas y solo tiene piezas'' fue lo que dijo Lincoln sosteniendo la Caja de un Conjunto Winning Valtryek versión Premium

''Se llaman Beys, los usamos para un juego de combates llamado BeyBlade, no solamente es un juego, más bien un Deporte que hizo historia desde el Comienzo'' dijo el Joven de 13 Años de Edad

''Suena grandioso'' Dijo Lincoln maravillado acompañando al Funcionario y al Peli Azul al Taller atrás de la tienda y en ese momento crearon lo que nuestro pequeño muchacho con 10 Hermanas jamás imagino, creo una Capa de Energía similar a Z-Achilles, pero era de Color Celeste y sus partes de metal eran Azules, ahí fue donde nuestro pequeño héroe recibió un Disco Núcleo del Numero 12 adherido a un Marco Vortex y una Punta de Rendimiento Ultimate Reboot con lo cual estas 3 piezas fueron unidas haciendo que Lincoln pase a otro plano de la Realidad

''Oye Niño'' Una Extraña Figura se le apareció a Lincoln en ese momento, era un Caballero Galáctico con una Armadura Blanca portando una Espada en su Mano Derecha

'' ¿Tú quién eres?'' Dijo el Peliblanco sorprendido de ver al Guerrero Galáctico

''Mi nombre es Lancelot, soy el Espíritu Bestia Bit de tu Bey, seré tu Compañero porque sé que eres Grande'' dijo el Caballero acercándose a Lincoln entregándole su Espada y luego Lincoln vuelve a la Realidad

''Ya sé cómo llamare a mi Bey, su nombre será Blaster Lancelot'' Dijo Lincoln alzando su Bey al Cielo

''Ese Nombre es Grandioso, además este es un Tipo Balance, la mecánica funciona así, son 4 Tipos, Ataque, Defensa, Resistencia y Balance, es como el Juego de Piedra Papel o Tijera, Defensa vence a Ataque, Ataque vence a Resistencia, y Resistencia vence a Defensa, el Balance esta en medio combinando los 3 tipos Primarios'' dijo el Muchacho de Pelo Azul

''Genial, no puedo esperar a probarlo, pero ¿cómo hago que gire esto?'' pregunto Lincoln lleno de dudas

''Necesitaras una Lanzadora'' dijo el Peli Azul pasándole una lanzadora de Cuerda y un Cinturón para llevar el BeyBlade y la Lanzadora

'' ¡Wow! ¡Que loco!'' fue lo que dijo Lincoln tras Colocarse el Cinturón y Hacer la Prueba de su Bey en un BeyStadium

'' ¡Muy bien, aquí voy! ¡En 3… 2… 1… Let it Rip!'' dijo Lincoln al Lanzar su BeyBlade y este mismo entro al BeyStadium con Éxito, quedo a sombrado al ver que este era Veloz cual Rayo

'' Se nota que tienes Facultades para esto amiguito'' dijo Volt al ver el Potencial de Lincoln

Varias horas después vemos a las Hermanas luego de un Día de Compras sin parar y llegan a Reunirse con su Hermano

'' Chicas! Vengan a ver esto'' dijo nuestro Héroe al ver sus Hermanas

'' Linky, que es esa cosa?'' Pregunto Leni a su Hermano Menor al ver el BeyBlade

'' Esto es un BeyBlade, es Grandioso y miren como funciona'' dijo Lincoln al Colocar su BeyBlade en la Lanzadora y luego lo lanza

'' Pero Que? Solo es una Tonta Peonza'' Fue lo que dijo una Disgustada Lola

'' Literalmente eso es lo más tonto y patético que he visto en mi vida'' Dijo Lori con una Expresión de Desprecio y Descaro

'' ¡Saben que, si esto no les gusta lo entiendo! ¡Me voy!'' Disgustado y Furioso dijo Lincoln a sus Hermanas dirigiéndose rumbo al parque

Más Tarde en el Parque Ketcham

'' Yo amo mucho a mis Hermanas, pero ellas siempre son así conmigo solo porque soy un niño, empiezo a sentir que no me quieren mucho a pesar de que somos Familia'' Dijo Lincoln mirando fijamente a su BeyBlade el cual este emite un pequeño destello diciéndole ''No te aflijas'' lo cual en ese momento llego un muchacho de Pelo Naranja vistiendo Ropa Negra

'' No te molestes Enano, no creo que tengas oportunidad con ese Bey tan débil'' Dijo el Joven con una Expresión Burlona y Maliciosa

'' ¡Como te atreves, mi BeyBlade es poderoso, y para probártelo te reto a una Batalla, 2 Puntos!'' dijo Lincoln decidido a enfrentar al Joven

'' Mi Shadow Wyvron W3 va a destruirte Mocoso'' Dijo el Joven sacando su BeyBlade que resulto ser la versión maligna de Tempest Wyvron W3, acto seguido se veía a Lincoln y al Joven junto a un BeyStadium que estaba cerca a los Juegos

'' 3! 2! 1! Let it Rip!'' Ambos dijeron al lanzar sus BeyBlades los cuales estos empezaron a Chocar con mucha Fuerza, el Shadow Wyvron del Joven tomo el Centro en lo que el Blaster Lancelot de Lincoln empezaba a Atacar con mucha Fuerza

'' Vamos Lancelot! ¡Aplástalo! No tengas piedad'' En ese entonces el BeyBlade de Lincoln empezó a golpear el de su oponente con muchísima Fuerza causando que el BeyBlade de su Oponente empezara a Tambalearse

'' No te dejes Shadow Wyvron!'' dijo el Joven desesperado por no perder, ahí fue cuando el Blaster Lancelot de Lincoln hizo Explotar al Shadow Wyvron del Muchacho

'' Increíble! ¡Gane! '' dijo Lincoln luego de una Victoria por Final Explosivo

'' No creas que ganaste! ¡Fue suerte de Principiante! '' dijo el Joven antes de marcharse con las Piezas de su Shadow Wyvron

'' Parece que obtuve mi primera Victoria con esto del BeyBlade, si entreno mucho me volveré muy fuerte y así me convertiré en el mejor Blader de todos'' dijo Lincoln decidido alzando su BeyBlade al Cielo

 **¡Final del Primer Capítulo! Muy pronto les traeré los otros capítulos con un poco de tiempo y paciencia para que este CrossOver sea uno de los mejores de todos**

 **¡Hasta la Próxima Amigos!**


End file.
